We are one
by souleaterromance
Summary: Gaara is kazekage now, and Naruto wishes to congratulate his friend. After seeing Gaara for the first time in three years, Naruto starts feeling lust. See what happens when a certain blonde and a certain red head end up together on the kazekages couch.


We Are One

WARNING- Boy x boy, sex, swearing. Not advised for teens under 18.

As the story is told, Naruto and Gaara both hold demon spirits. Naruto holds the nine tailed fox spirit, and Gaara holds the shukaku spirit. After Naruto and Gaara had their first fight, Gaara changed. Three years later and Gaara had become the Kazekage of the sand village, and after hearing the news Naruto had gone to sand village to congratulate his friend.

Naruto was already two days into his journey when he spotted the sand village. Naruto smiled widely as his pace quickened. He neared the village and was greeted by other shinobi. They waved and let him pass. He quickly went to see the new Kazekage of the sand. A few moments later Naruto had found himself standing in front of a door. The door that belonged to the Kazekage, to Gaara. He hesitantly knocked and a moment later the door creaked open, revealing the pale Gaara. Naruto held a sheepish smile, and Gaara was completely dumbfounded as to of why the blonde was in the village. None the less, he let the blonde leaf ninja in.

"Hey! Gaara I had no idea you were the Kazekage! Congrats man."

"Ah thank you Naruto. What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you. And say congrats."

Naruto scratched the back of his neck as he laughed sheepishly. Gaara looked at Naruto, and then looked at the floor. A moment later Gaara was seated at his desk, with all his paper work completed. Naruto looked up to see Gaara just staring at him. Naruto had secretly liked the redhead since after their first fight. They had just connected. He let a blush cross his face as he made his way to Gaara. Gaara watched ever step the blonde made, and finally Naruto had both of his hands on the desk and his eyes on the red head.

"Naruto?"

"Gaara I just…"

"Just what?"

Naruto was completely flushed at seeing how much his friend and secret crush had matured. His eyes were lidded with lust, and his breath came in raspy, quick sighs. Gaara didn't understand why Naruto was acting so strange all of a sudden, so he waited to see his friend's next move. Naruto leaned in close to Gaara, his lips almost touching his ear, as he whispered a few simple words.

"I…Want…You…"

"What?"

"I said…I want you Gaara…"

Gaara was now the one holding a very heavy blush on his face at his friend's words. Gaara thought for a moment. He looked up at Naruto, and realized that his eyes were completely lidded over with lust and passion. Before Gaara had the chance to say anything, Naruto leaned in and captured the lips of the red head. Gaara's eyes widened in surprise as Naruto ran his tongue over Gaara's bottom lip, asking for entrance. Gaara hesitantly opened his mouth enough for Naruto to slip his tongue in and explore his wet cavern. Gaara felt Naruto's tongue slide against his own softly. Gaara closed his eyes as Naruto pulled away.

Naruto grabbed the Kazekage and pulled him out of the chair and on to the sofa in the back of the room. Gaara looked up at Naruto as he was pinned to the couch. Gaara blushed at their position and Naruto smirked mischievously as the thought of Gaara squirming and begging for more, popped into his head. Naruto leaned down and gently nibbled on the red head's neck. Gaara shifted his head to the left to allow Naruto more space. At that moment Naruto bit down rougher and Gaara grunted in approval. Naruto looked down at his friend and blushed at the view. Gaara's eyes were lidded over, he held a blush similar to Naruto's, and Gaara was a panting mess. Naruto loved it. And he wanted more.

"N-Naruto…"

"Yes Gaara?"

Naruto smirked as he saw the pleading in his friend's eyes. He was enjoying each second of his teasing, however Gaara thought it was torture. The tightness of his pants had become painfully noticeable along with his now full erection. Naruto leaned down and huskily whispered.

"Beg Gaara."

"N-Naruto…Please…"

"Come on Gaara tell me what you want. Be specific."

"N-Naruto I want… I want to have your dick inside me…I want you to put it inside me Naruto."

Naruto grinned and slid off Gaara's robes and licked his way from the nape of the neck, to the nipples. He gently nibbled on both of the nipples, then proceeded with licking his way down to Gaara's stomach and then to the waist band of his boxers. Gaara was starting to grow impatient and Naruto could tell. Naruto licked Gaara's erection through the cloth teasingly and Gaara bucked his hips gently. Naruto slowly slid down Gaara's boxers and threw them with the rest of the clothing. Naruto slid off his shirt and took in the sight of his best friend Gaara, who was now completely naked below him. Naruto ran his hands down Gaara's chest and stomach, then down to his friend's thighs.

"Gaara…"

"N-Naruto…"

"You're so beautiful Gaara… Do you really want this from someone like me?"

"Naruto… We are the same remember that. If anyone will do it, I want it to be you."

With that, Naruto leaned in and kissed Gaara passionately. Naruto pulled away and quickly removed his pants and boxers, revealing his hardened dick to Gaara. Gaara gasped quietly at Naruto's size, and was unsure if it would fit or not. Naruto smiled to reassure Gaara that it was going to be alright. Naruto went down and slowly licked the head of Gaara's cock and then suddenly took all of it in his mouth. Gaara arched his back in pleasure and tilted his head back. He bucked his hips wanting to feel more of the pressure, only to have them held down by Naruto.

"Careful Gaara, don't get too impatient."

"S-sorry Naruto. It just feels strange…It feels good…"

Naruto smiled happy that Gaara approved, and continued to gently suck on the tip of Gaara's dick. He took turns between deep throating him and sucking the tip. Gaara had pre-cum on his dick moments later. Naruto pulled away and looked up at Gaara. Gaara was panting and blushing like crazy. Naruto's dick twitched at the sight of his best friend.

"N-Naruto…"

"Don't worry Gaara. Almost there. Spread your legs a bit."

Gaara did as he was told, and then suddenly there was a strange feeling. The feeling of a finger going deep inside him. Gaara arched his back in pleasure as Naruto hit his prostate. Naruto smirked confidently as he aimed for that spot each time his finger went in. A moment later he added a second finger, causing Gaara to moan out quietly. Naruto wanted more. He wanted Gaara to scream his name, to beg for more. Naruto wanted Gaara to be his and only his. Naruto stretched Gaara a bit and slowly added a third finger. This caused Gaara to throw his head back and moan out Naruto's name.

"Ah! N-Naruto! More, please more!"

Naruto happily obliged to the request of his new lover as he went faster and harder. After a moment, he removed his fingers and Gaara whined in disapproval. Naruto grinned and kissed Gaara before slowly sliding his cock into Gaara's tight hole. Gaara tossed his head back in complete ecstasy at the feeling of Naruto inside of him. Naruto grunted and breathed heavily.

"G-Gaara you're so…tight…"

"N-Naruto…"

Gaara arched his back as Naruto hit his prostate dead on. Naruto went harder and faster aiming for Gaara's prostate each time he thrusts in. Gaara was a moaning and panting mess. The sight of him made Naruto's dick twitch with excitement. Naruto hit Gaara's prostate one last time when Gaara gave out a low moan. Suddenly Gaara's and Naruto's stomachs were covered in cum.

"Naruto…"

"G-Gaara!"

When Gaara came, his walls clenched around Naruto's dick tightly, causing Naruto to hit his climax. Giving one final thrust, Naruto came inside of Gaara and collapsed on top of his lover. Both shinobi were completely tired from the sex they just had. Naruto smiled tiredly and looked up at Gaara. Gaara on the other hand was still regaining his breath.

"Sorry Gaara, I didn't mean to get carried away… Are you ok?"

"I-I'm fine Naruto… It was amazing."

"Good…I'm glad you liked it."

Naruto sighed happily and Gaara smiled. After regaining their strength, they got dressed and heard a knock on the door.

"Gaara?! Are you alright?!"

"Yes I'm fine Temari."

Gaara waved off his sister before she had the chance to walk in and see the mess. Naruto let a sheepish smile take place and he laughed like he always does. That sexy laugh that Gaara had come to love.

"Say…Gaara… Do you want to be my boyfriend? I mean you don't have to! I just thought…"

"Naruto…I wouldn't mind. I wouldn't mind dating you."

Naruto's face instantly lit up and he lifted Gaara up in a hug. Gaara smiled and returned the hug as he was gently set down.

"That's great Gaara! Do you want to maybe go get some dinner with me then? I mean if you're not busy…"

"No, I'm not busy."

"Awesome!"

Naruto took Gaara by the hand and ran outside the office to go get some dinner with his new lover and boyfriend. Gaara's two siblings stood outside smirking happily now that their little brother had finally found someone to love. Who would have guessed that they would have ended up together? Naruto continued to walk Gaara to the ramen shop down the road. Gaara followed happily and gladly ate ramen with his new boyfriend. From then on, Gaara and Naruto have been together. Not only as friends, not only as lovers, and not only as a couple, but as one.


End file.
